A typical fuel level sensor includes a float linked to the wiper of a variable resistor assembly to vary the resistance value of the resistor in accordance with the position of the float which tracks the level of fuel in a fuel tank. As the level of fuel within the fuel tank changes, the float moves and thereby varies the effective resistance of the variable resistor. In accordance with the change in resistance, an output signal changes and, thus, effects a change—such as from “Full” toward “Empty”—in a remote fuel level indicator. The accuracy of the fuel level indication may be affected by the placement of the fuel level sensor (e.g. the float) within the fuel tank. And changes to the position of the fuel level sensor can affect the signal provided from the level sensor.